Something New To Do
by CityOwl3
Summary: When Phineas and Ferb suffer a creative meltodown, Isabella brilliantly suggests they all go to the Summer Festival, where Phineas finally learns the truth behind those complicated feelings he's always had for Isabella...
1. Inventor's Block

_Chapter 1 _

_~Inventor's Block~_

On a quite typical summer's afternoon, the sun beamed down upon the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher household, where two boys and their exotic pet platypus resided under the shade of a large tree. Still, something was off, making this day just a tad different than most. Phineas was glowering over the many blueprints scattered haphazardly across the grass, while Ferb sat against the trunk of the tree with a large novel in hand.

Phineas, hand to his chin, sifted through the have finished papers with little success. It seemed as though the boy was having a creative meltdown that afternoon, and the unusual circumstances had thrown him out of his element. He would be on the cusp of a brilliant idea to put into action, but after a few scribbles on a fresh blueprint, lost the train of thought completely, as if it hadn't ever existed.

The boy sighed, before crumbling the paper and throwing it over his head in frustration. Ferb dodged the paper ball with ease, and it joined the others. He glanced from his book to his brother, and quipped, "Any luck?"

"No," Phineas said, dejected. "Not a thing."

_What the heck is wrong with me today? _The boy thought to himself. After all, he usually spewed ideas like crazy. He swore that each one was one the tip of his tongue, or ready to burst forth from his pencil onto the prints, but they just...didn't. It was quite discouraging indeed.

That was, until the gate to their fence creaked open, indicating a regular guest had arrived to visit them.

"Hey guy! Whatcha doin'?" Their friend, Isabella asked, as she walked into the yard. Today, she was clad in her typical pink dress and bow in her dark hair. Her presence along seemed to lighten the tense atmosphere that had settled there.

"Nothing yet; Ferb and I are still brainstorming." Phineas said. He felt disappointed that he hadn't already come up with something yet. At this point in the day, he would've had something planned out and ready for them to begin working on.

Isabella placed her hand on her chin. After a moment, she suggested, "Have you guys seen any cool stuff on TV? That helps sometimes, doesn't it?"

"Cable's out." Ferb said.

"Plus," Phineas added, scrawling another futile thought onto the paper, "There's not much on TV these days anyway."

Isabella frowned in concentration and sat down between Phineas and Perry, moving clutter as she did so. "Well, how about something like…like…Uh…"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Phineas said with a wry grin when he peeked up at her. He noted the lack of her sash, and the creative flint inside him sparked, "Hey, are there any new patches the Fireside Girls need?"

Isabella felt bad as she said, "Sure there are, but it probably wouldn't be the right thing to do when all the girls are out on vacation..."

There was more contemplative silence between the three of them, barely disturbed as Perry moved over to curl himself against Ferb's leg.

"Well, Isabella," Phineas turned from his prints and to his friend, "What do _you_ wanna do today?"

She was surprised at the invitation, and found an unexplained feeling of joy. She could barely control herself as she said, "There's a Summer Festival going on today here in Danville, not too far from here. I heard it was pretty cool. Maybe we could go to that?" Despite her attempts at remaining cool and collected, the warm feeling of blush on her cheeks gave her away. Not that the boys had noticed.

Phineas liked the way that idea sat with him. To hang out with some of his favorite people for a day, nothing too complicated to accomplish in one day set before them. Though abnormal, it seemed like a good way to spend his day.

_And maybe,_ he tried to cheer himself; _all I need is a break to get back in my groove. _

"Okay, let's do that!" He exclaimed, happy to have found something to do.

Isabella beamed at Phineas, glad that her new plan had been accepted with such ease. It was nice that she wasn't going to have to focus of completing task, or getting a badge. Just enjoying an afternoon with the guy she liked.

"So what do you say Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb looked up from his novel, and blinked at the two of them. "If you don't particularly mind," he said, "I'd like to stay here to finish this."

"Sure, but are you sure? It'd be cool if all three of us could go together."

Ferb glanced at Isabella for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Well then," the red-haired boy smiled, "I guess it's just the two of us Isabella."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**BAM! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME RE-WRITING THIS CHAPTER! AND I DID IT IN A DAY! MUWAHAHHA!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this far :) Hope you enjoyed it, and the next update should be soon...*cough*..._I hope_**


	2. We Gotta Walk Before We Can Ride

_Chapter 2 _

_~We Gotta Walk Before We Can Ride~_

"It's a bummer that Ferb didn't wanna come." Phineas said lightly.

Because of the nice weather and lack of legal drivers, the pair had decided to walk to their destination. It wasn't any farther than a few blocks from their homes, so they didn't really mind.

"Yeah," Isabella said noncommittally, "Real bummer."

It wasn't that Isabella didn't like Ferb. He just had the unintentional habit of foiling her every attempt to spend time alone with Phineas. She was still in a daze since that hadn't been the case this time. When she reviewed the whole situation in her head, and that strange look he had given her, she soon guessed that he didn't go because of that very reason. She vowed to thank him later.

Phineas gave her a sweet smile, and said "It's alright, I'm sure we'll have a good time anyway. Ferb's definitely going to miss out." Though he was a little dissapointed that Ferb wasn't there, he really enjoyed spending time with Isabella. She was one of his best friends for a reason, after all. He thought it was nice to spend an afternoon alone with her because it had been a while since they'd had a chance to catch up with each other. And, well…she just made him feel happy. If Ferb really had wanted to stay home to read, then this was a win-win situation for both the brothers.

"So, do you have any specific rides in mind?" Phineas asked while they passed by Jeremy Johnson's empty house.

Isabella actually couldn't think of one she really wanted to ride.

_Well_, she thought, _it's not like any other ride could compare to the rollercoaster you built at the start of summer vacation_. So Isabella just said "The Ferris Wheel is always fun, right?"

"Yeah, nothing can beat a classic Ferris Wheel." He agreed.

"Of course." She replied.

And then, saving their footfalls on the pavement, they grew quiet. Surprisingly, the silence wasn't awkward at all, and Phineas felt completely content just walking with his friend to this Festival. The sun was directly over their heads now, and the shade of a tree wasn't available on this street. The boy glanced over at Isabella to see how she was faring, and blushed immediately when he saw she was already staring right back at him.

Utterly thrown off guard, Phineas blurted out the first reason that came to mind;

"W-what? Is there something on my face?"

"Oh!" Isabella's face became red as well, "Uh, no, well I, and you just-" Phineas just nodded and accepted her babbled answer, not wanting to hear anything else. With his hammering heartbeat and sudden fatigue, it was all he could handle at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**So I guess that was that then :) I got that done, so I'm Definitely** **happy. **

**Sorry if it's not great, I have a major headache and I'm kinda tired...Things'll heat up when Isabella and Phineas actually get there in the next chapter. **

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Sick As A Platypus

_Chapter 3_

_~Sick As A Platypus~_

Isabella could smell the scent of the Festival's food from blocks away, since it wafted all the way from the makeshift parking lot outside its entrance. Unfortunately, the smell didn't mix very well with the butterflies in her.

How long had she waited for a chance like this? Months? Years? She grinned to herself, knowing it was the latter of the two and glanced cautiously back at Phineas. He was still really red from earlier, she noticed, so she began to wonder if he was even blushing. After all, it was pretty hot out there, so the whole ordeal could've just been because of the heat-

"Hey Isabella? How many tickets do you want?" Phineas asked, bringing her back to reality. She hadn't even realized that they had reached the ticket booth because she had been so distracted.

_Oh Jeez, I can't let myself act this way the whole time!_ Isabella thought, _Or else I'll never-_

"Isabella, are you alright?" He asked her.

Isabella just decided to quit thinking so much about everything. She needed to be one with her inner Fireside Girl.

"Oh yeah, I'm just a little tired is all." She told him apologetically.

_I can totally handle this!_

"Okay then," Phineas shrugged, and just went ahead and bought a ton of tickets so they wouldn't run out later.

Only a few minutes later after they finally entered the Fair, Isabella felt something slip into her hand. She was confused for a moment, but once she looked down, heat blossomed in her cheeks and her jaw fell open. After all, she hadn't expected Phineas to grab her hand.

"Phineas?" she stuttered, unable to put a full sentence together without sounding stupid, "W-what are you-?"

"You said you were spacing out a lot earlier, right?" Phineas asked, and she nodded, "Then you're probably out of energy! We should get you something to eat. And, y'know, I haven't exactly had lunch yet, so…" And as if it were called, his stomach growled in an audible response, and he smiled sheepishly.

Isabella just giggled, and let him lead her towards a food stand that sold corndogs and lemonade. After reasoning that carnivals usually had weird food stands, she ended up ordering her own lemony beverage, while Phineas got one for himself and a corndog as well. To her slight dismay, he could no longer hold her hands since his were full of food. She didn't mind too much though, because being alone with Phineas was enough for her.

After spotting a bench and sitting down, Isabella began to strike up conversation.

"So how have you been lately?" she asked when she took her seat, "Anything new?"

"I guess it's been okay." Phineas replied, squirting some mustard on his dog, "I'm just… a little bothered with this whole situation today. It's just so weird to me."

She choked on the sip of lemonade coursing down her throat, and the citrus liquid seared her lungs.

_He doesn't mean the situation with me, right? _She worried.

Isabella questioned further. "Why? What's wrong with this situation?"

"It just doesn't feel right; not being able to think of anything to do! Ferb and I have been on such a great streak lately, but suddenly…poof!" He made a gesture as if to swat away some flying pest, "All gone. It doesn't make any sense." And he took a big bite of his corndog, accidentally smearing some mustard on his mouth.

Isabella swigged her drink in relief. So he _meant_ that situation.

"Phineas," She told him, "I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something new to do pretty soon. I mean, everyone has a little brain block every once-in-awhile."

He cast her a doubtful glance. "You think so? I just feel like it's not that simple…"

Isabella instinctively placed her hand on Phineas' arm, and said "Of course you will. You always do."

_I guess she's right,_ Phineas thought, _but whenever I try to come up with new ideas…it's as if I'm stopped by some sort of wall._

But Isabella was a good friend, so he decided to give it a chance.

_Maybe she's totally right;_ _in a day or two, I might just come up with the best idea I'd ever had!_

Phineas gave her a grin, which she returned. Again, he had that familiar feeling of being totally content. He wasn't able to explain how it came on, or why, but he decided not to question it.

Eventually Isabella withdrew her hand to clutch her drink, and her touch left a peculiar sensation on the back of Phineas' palm. It was like a bunch of warm tingles were where her hand had been, and they seemed to creep all the way over his body, and into his suddenly-upset stomach.

_What the heck!_ Phineas wondered, and he looked to Isabella as if she knew what the answer to the madness. Of course she didn't, and a puzzled expression lit her features.

"Hey, are you alright Phineas? Now you're the one who looks a little sick." She said jokingly.

"Uh, yeah." Phineas shook his head vigorously and tried to will the feeling to go away. His attempt was in vain though, because the sensation of butterflies remained in his middle. "I just, uh, really wanna go on some rides!" As if to show his enthusiasm, he jumped up to his feet and accidentally dropped the remainder of his corndog into the grass, while his lemonade cup splattered onto the dirt paths.

Isabella was definitely doubtful of the whole charade and just cut to the point. "Phineas, if you don't want to, we don't have to stay here. We can head back…"

_No! That's not it at all Isabella!_ He nearly said aloud, but bit his tongue. It was true though; he didn't want to leave. He just wanted to rid himself of the butterflies that flew rampant in his belly.

"And waste all these tickets?" he replied shakily, gaining composure, "No way!"

His friend gave him a cautious glance.

_C'mon, you know I wouldn't want to leave you Isabella,_ he begged her internally.

To his delight, her skepticism dissolved into a wide smile. "If you're that sure, then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**So! What did'ya think? It turned out a bit longer than the others (At least, to me) and longer than I'd planned. I really liked writing this one 'cause it kind of just came to me all at once. I'm lucky I went back and edited it, because it was originally going to be the shortest, but I felt like it lacked some crucial details. (And some crucial fluff) :) **

**EDIT: To those who noticed the "Defiantly" error in Chapter Two, I'm sorry! That was so dumb of me not to re-read before I published, but the spell-check on Word always likes to replace the word I wanted to spell with something entirely different. So, I went back and fixed all of them. (I hope!) Thanks to the reviewers who brought that to my attention. (I probably would've missed the third one if you hadn't!) I really appreciate that! I also fixed the un-italic thoughts. Whoops. I think it was an error when I transferred it through my email, who enjoys screwing everything up. Sorry~!**

**Anyway, Thanks for all the encouraging feedback I've been getting back from everyone! I'll try to update again as soon as possible! **


	4. Wag The Major

_Chapter 4_

_~Wag The Major~_

Isabella was walking next to Phineas on their way to the rides, when suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. It caused the people following behind to bump into them.

"Hey, Isabella, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed frantically as disgruntled festival-goers made their way around them.

"What, what is it?"

"Do you remember seeing Perry before we left?" Phineas asked.

Isabella sighed, rolling her eyes. "Actually, I do. He was sitting with us around the tree earlier. And why do you care all of a sudden?"

The boy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know. It just felt kinda necessary."

"Well," Isabella patted his shoulder to urge him forward, "I'm sure Ferb's got it covered."

_~~~~~~~Agent P!~~~~~~~_

_(Doo Bee Doo Bee Doo Bah! Dooooo Bee Doo Bee Doo Bah!) _

_(Perry!)_

_~~~~~~~Agent P!~~~~~~~_

Since the kids had left, Perry quietly snuck out of the backyard and towards the side of the house. After putting on his hat, he scaled the house's side until a secret panel flipped him into a hidden elevator. The elevator then dumped him into a skinny tube, which in turn, dumped him onto the floor of his secret headquarters.

"Ah! There you are Agent P!" Major Monogram spoke, "Carl has somehow found out that Doofenshmirtz has bought up all the bricks in the Tri-State Area." The man then shouted to someone off screen. "Is that all?"

"Yes Sir, just bricks!" A nasally voice replied, who Perry assumed was Carl.

"But hasn't he already done something like that before?" The Major said.

"Yes Sir."

"But why? Is he up to the same shenanigans as last time?" said Monogram.

"Don't ask me Sir, I just know his grocery list." Carl replied.

Monogram just turned back to the camera and to Perry with a casual expression. "Any who, I guess he's up to something harmless once again Agent P, and it's your job to stop him. Good Luck."

Perry saluted his superior, and quickly somersaulted into a hovercraft behind him, exiting in style. Major Monogram was still on the screen, obviously unaware that the camera was still on.

"How come you never know what he's up to, but you know exactly what he buys at the store?" The Major asked his intern, "How do you even find this stuff out?"

"Do you remember that Secret Santa gift I got a few Christmases ago, when I first started interning here?" Carl had loved all the spy gear he had gotten. He'd thought it quite appropriate, since he was working at secret agency headquarters. The only difference now was that he'd upgraded the software tenfold, so he had much better access to his…targets.

"…No." Monogram asked his apprentice, looking puzzled, "Should I?"

Carl just froze, realizing that Monogram would probably be upset if he found out about his…_independent_ projects. "Uh, no Sir. No you shouldn't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**Hey peoples! Sorry it's taken a while to update, but I've been busy with studying for some tests and homeowrk. ****Plus, it's kind of impossible to update when I can't log in, so I just gave up for a few days attempting to post. **

**I'm guessing you guys didn't expect to see Perry at all did you? Yeah well, I felt like this story was on the predictable side, so...THE PLOT THICKENS! And for those of you who are upset about the lack of fluff, DO NOT FRET! There shall be some in upcoming chapters...trust me. :) **


	5. Come Zipper Or Kamikaze, We'll Make It

_Chapter 5_

_~Come Zipper Or Kamikaze, We'll Make It~_

The afternoon air was young, with air thick with the sights and smells of summer festivities. Technicolor balloons bobbed in the hands of their vendors while groups of friends gladly purchased them. Excited screams echoed around the grounds, giving those waiting in line to ride something an awful case of anticipating butterflies.

Still, while her feet remained firmly on the ground, Isabella's stomach flooded with similar feelings. Phineas had suggested that they should join the riders, and began scoping out the grounds for the ideal ride. She didn't really have any preference, as long as the ride wouldn't cause her to re-visit her lemonade from earlier.

So she began suggesting random attractions. "Flying swings? How about those, aren't those always fun?"

Phineas squinted at it, and replied "Sure, but it doesn't really get you pumped, y'know?" then he grinned, and said, "How about the Kamikaze?"

Both burst out in laughter. The answer was an obvious no, after an incident with the safety bars from years previous. Being the kind of person he was, Buford had somehow been able to force Baljeet out from under the bar's protective hold, and nearly flown into a nearby popcorn stand.

And by nearly, that meant into the tree next to it.

"Okay, that's a no. The orbiter?" Isabella said after controlling her giggles.

"That's better, but it really doesn't last long enough to get your stomach roiling."

Isabella's stomach knew Phineas loved a good thrill ride, but he didn't seriously want to get sick, right? Maybe she was over thinking things, but the last thing she wanted to do was get sick in front of Phineas. After all, with the combination of lemonade, butterflies and stomach acid already churning in her middle, getting on a crazy coaster was just begging for it.

Realizing it was only a matter of time before Phineas spotted some crazy ride like the zipper, she decided it was a good time to direct her crush's attention elsewhere.

"Uh, hey! Why don't we play some games since there are just so many rides to choose from?" the girl yelped.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to go on a ride?" he asked, brows raised.

_He'll understand right? Maybe I should just tell him?_

"Well sure, but it probably wouldn't be a good idea if we get on a ride with full stomachs, right?" She began to ramble, "And if we got on some ride like, I dunno, the zipper, we might pu-"

"Oh, they have the zipper here? Cool!" he said, eyes glued to the nauseatingly tall ride. He then turned to his friend, "Hey Isabella, we should-"

Phineas quickly stopped when he looked into Isabella's teary eyes. They reminded him of the blue lights underneath a pool's surface, wavering but still shining vibrantly.

"Isabella? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing okay?" Isabella averted her gaze, "I j-just really wanted to play the games here because they look fun, alright? And y'know, the festival only comes around-"

Phineas' laughed suddenly rang in her ears, and her mood quickly shifted from exasperated and panicky to angry and confused.

"Phineas? Hey! _Stop that, this isn't funny!"_

The redhead, mid-laugh, just looked to his friend and said, "If you don't want to go on a crazy ride, tell me okay?" his laughter died, and he grinned at her, "I don't get why you wouldn't have just said so. I'm going to have fun today, no matter what we do."

_...And I think I just melted a little bit...Yeah, maybe a lot, _Isabella thought, and why am I getting all teary-eyed because of this? It's just a ride, and he wouldn't have cared. It wasn't even a big deal! Why am I freaking out?

She knew the answer in her gut, before it even formed coherently in her head; she'd never have a chance like this again. Every mistake she made was amplified because today, Phineas attention was undivided, focused on her alone. No step brother, no bullies or nerds or other miscellaneous distractions. The pressure of the situation was terrifying, and the thought of it made her adrenaline rush.

On the other end of the spectrum, Phineas too was having a battle with his thoughts.

_I can't believe I actually made her cry!_

How could he have been so inconsiderate? He hadn't realized that Isabella might've been hesitant to ride the coasters, considering she'd been so eager to ride all of the ones he and Ferb had made.

The boy mentally smacked himself as he saw another tear slide down her cheek.

"Isabella? I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize that you really didn't want to ride-"

"No, it's my fault!" she interrupted, while trying to rid her face of unnecessary tears, "I shouldn't have been such a baby about it and just gone on the ride."

Phineas frowned, unhappy with how this whole situation was going. He felt guilty, and wanted to make it up to her, grinning widely after coming up with the solution.

"You said the games right? You still up for it?"

Isabella nodded sheepishly. "Can we go on a ride later?"

"Sure thing." Phineas smiled, trying to show her that he really didn't care about what they did that afternoon, and that he was just glad to be doing it with _her_. "So what do you wanna do first?"

"You know what? You should choose." Isabella said. He noticed that she looked a bit embarrassed.

_Well, I'll fix that_. Phineas thought with determination.

"No, it's fine," he said, "I don't really have anything in mind anyway."

"Really Phineas, I know you wanted to go on the rides, so you should at least pick the game."

"Isabella, please. I just wanna do what you wanna do."

Isabella sighed, "But Phineas, _I_ just wanna do what_ you_ wanna do."

The boy realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with this, so he gave up. If it really made her happy, then he'd go along with anything.

"Fine then. Let's go to the Water Gun game." And he swore that he saw a triumphant glint in her sapphire eyes. It almost made him laugh.

They both started to walk up to the game, but his little joke had left a palpable tension in the air. Isabella wanted to make up for hindering Phineas' fun, and Phineas just wanted to convince her that that really wasn't the case.

The grass was crackly and dry under their feet and its noise was even louder when he came to an abrupt stop.

Isabella stopped too, and she was confused. "What's up?"

"Isabella, I just want you to know that I'm not upset at all, and I get why you didn't want to go on The Zipper." He told her, and the sincerity was obvious in his eyes. "So I don't want you to feel guilty or anything, alright?"

"Oh." Isabella started to feel bad again, but she batted the feeling away. He was her best friend after all, and she recognized that he wouldn't judge her, no matter what the situation was. That's what friends are for, after all. She smiled at this thought, and answered, "Okay. I'm sorry I've been acting so immature….And I just wanted to let you know something."

"And what would that be?" His eyebrows were raised. Phineas could tell she was onto something.

"I'm _so_ going to beat you!"

"Oh yeah?" He challenged, "Like I'd ever let that happen?"

"I'm a Fireside Girl, Phineas." Isabella grinned mischievously, "Of course it'll happen, whether you want it to or not."

"Well, we'll see about that Izzy." He said, with a giant smile on his face.

_Wait…Izzy? Where did that come from? _Phineas hadn't called her that since they were little, so why had he just gone out and said it? _I guess it just…felt right. I hope _she's_ alright with that._

_Izzy? Where did that come from?_ Isabella wondered. Not that she minded of course, because she'd always liked her old nickname, and it raised nostalgic feelings from when they were little kids.

"Ah, anyway," The boy looked away from her, both blushing furiously, "L-let's go!"

"Uh, yeah!" Isabella agreed with a vigorous nod, as if it would help her gain the confidence she had lost only moments ago, "Lets!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Repair/replacement of this chapter is finished...**

**I'm _so_ done with this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed it though :)**


	6. Jumping The Water Gun

_Chapter 6_

_~Jumping The Water Gun~_

Neither Isabella nor Phineas really cared that they looked really weird sprinting towards the water guns. What really mattered was who got there first.

"Seriously, why don't you just give up?" Isabella panted as she made her mad dash to the guns.

Ecstasy and adrenaline were fueling the girl's strides, and she loved every second she spent with Phineas. She was so happy, because it seemed like everything he did made her remember all the little things she liked most about him. His laugh, his smile, and the way he made her feel like she could do just about anything and not feel stupid about it. There was a whole list, and he just kept adding to it throughout the afternoon.

"Because you're gonna lose, of course." He replied, looking straight into the eyes of his opponent.

He saw she wasn't looking at him, but staring straight ahead, with a determined aura around her. It reminded him of the way she lead the Fireside Girls in all their projects, or when she helped him with one of his ideas. Phineas had always admired that strength she had. It inspired him to better himself, so he could show her that he too could be that way.

_She looks really pretty too_. He thought. Then a blush rose to his face. Since when had he ever thought of Isabella in that way? He'd never cared about that stuff…

_Well, I've always thought she was kinda cute. But doesn't everybody?_

He just shook his head and kept going. Dwelling on these random feelings wouldn't change anything; Isabella was his best friend since as long as he could remember. That would always stay the same.

"Hey, what's up Phineas?" Isabella said when she caught him looking at her, and he returned to reality.

"It's nothing," He replied.

_It was, right? Absolutely nothing different from the usual. _

But he had the unshakeable feeling that he was lying to himself.

_~~~~~~~Dr. D!~~~~~~~_

_(Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperaaaaaaateeeeeeeeeed!) _

_~~~~~~~Dr. D!~~~~~~~_

After dropping from his hovercraft, Agent P scaled the side of the building and entered through the window of his nemesis' lair. Almost instantaneously, a giant cage fell from the ceiling and landed on the platypus, leaving him helplessly trapped.

The evil scientist jumped at the sound of clattering metal, and flipped from what he was working on to face the agent.

"Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz said in confusion, "What a surprise! And when I say 'surprise' I really mean a surprise. Weren't you supposed to come in an hour or something? You're so early, I'm not even finished with my –Inator yet."

The Agent just stared as the Doctor ranted on.

"Jeez,and the place is a mess! I was planning on cleaning up before you came, and setting up a cooler trap. Are you sure you're not even a bit early?"

Perry checked his wristwatch and shrugged.

Doof just sighed, and put his hands on his hips. "Well, I'm glad I had that spare trap set up just in case. Anyway, I'm in the middle of working on my newest evil invention; The Talent-Away-Inator!" He gestured to the large contraption behind him.

Perry raised his brows. _And what brought this on…?_

Doof seemed to know what his enemy was thinking, because he continued.

"I came up with it because I get so annoyed with all those people who are just so stuck up and think they know everything! Ugh, and then you hope that they mess up or something but they never do! Like those frilly ice-skaters that you just wish would accidentally crash? _Jeez!"_

_Not really…_

"Well," he continued, "I decided to put a stop to it."

Perry could tell his opponent was excited about his latest invention; even if his motivations for making it were pretty dumb.

"I bet you're wondering what it does, right?" Doofenshmirtz asked Perry with a grin, "Well, it makes all of your talents inaccessible in your head, so you look stupid trying to concentrate on skills you thought you knew! Pretty clever, eh?"

Compared to most of his –Inators, Perry noted that this one was slightly bigger than the others that he'd made in the past. It looked like a typical laser of course, but the menacing red tint to the machine looking freaky. Then the Platypus noticed a large stack of bricks next to it.

"I think it works," the scientist said, "but it'll go off randomly sometimes. I was fixing that earlier, but since I have no more time, I guess now would be a good time to give it a test run. What do you think?"

_Do I really have a choice…?_

_~~~~~~~Phin-Phin And Izzy!~~~~~~~_

_Meanwhile…Back at The Festival_

_~~~~~~~Phin-Phin And Izzy!~~~~~~~_

Water splashed everywhere as Isabella and Phineas competed once again in their Water Gun fight. A sigh emitted from the woman ran the Water Guns as they finished their latest round.

"Tie."

"Again!" Phineas exclaimed in disbelief, "I totally had you on that one!"

Isabella rolled her eyes with a smile, "A tie is a tie. Plus, if you did win, it would've been because I sneezed right in the middle."

Phineas laughed, and she challenged him for their 7th match; "Let's see how you can fair without any interferences."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna-"

"Phineas? Is that you?" A voice behind the pair called, and they swiveled around, finding themselves face to face with two people they hadn't expected to see.

"Hey Candace, Hey Jeremy." Phineas greeted the couple, "What're you guys doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." She replied, looking kind of perplexed as to why he was even there.

Jeremy said, "Well, I invited her to come with me since my Mom had bought me some tickets earlier." The boy then peeked around the Water Gun stand. "Hey, where's your brother?"

"Ferb? He wanted to stay back home."

"Too bad for him, I guess." The blonde said with a smile, "This place is pretty fun."

While her boyfriend was a lot more laid back, Candace was suspicious.

"Are you saying that you're here…just to have fun? No big inventions or anything?"

"That's actually why we came here," Isabella said, "Phineas couldn't come up with anything, and I said we could come here."

Candace cast a skeptical glance at both the kids, but to her disappointment, her busting senses were not tingling.

_Weird…there's gotta be _something_ going on…._

And then she put two and two together.

"Are you guys…On a date?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Soooooo...? How'd you like it? I'm noticing a pattern of increasing length to each chapter, which makes me happy.**

**And...yeah. Sorry for such a long wait for an update. And about Candace,and Perry...I feel so weird writing about them. 'Specially Doof. I apologize for any awkwardness or out-of-character...-ness.**

**[EDIT: Ove? Sorry about that...]**

**Okay, Bye!**


	7. A Doubting Candace

_~Chapter 7~_

_~A Doubting Candace~_

Candace wasn't stupid, especially when it came to love. She knew it was suspicious that Phineas and Ferb were in fact, _not_ building some crazy, self-aware robot or creating an impossible realistic bio-dome. She deducted that there must've been a huge reason behind it all. There was also the fact that her brother was with a girl that had a huge crush on him, so that kind of sealed the deal.

Immediately, Isabella's face turned red. Candace had originally thought that this was cute, but it seemed like Phineas didn't understand her question, like she'd spoken it in another language.

"What do you mean? It's not a date; Isabella and I are just…" Then, it sunk in, and Phineas' accompanying countenance just made it hilarious.

Tomato-faced and open-mouthed, He looked absolutely shocked at the obviousness of the situation.

_This couldn't be a date, could it? Isabella is just a friend, and… _His thoughts soon dissolved into incoherency.

But memories ran through his mind, and each one intensified the warm feeling in his stomach. Every single glance, every little touch transformed into something far more than that pleasant feeling he got. Along with that, he seemed to realize all those moments had never been simple. He knew each one held significance in his heart, and that his relationship with Isabella was more special than most. But he didn't have the words to describe it.

_But I bet Isabella doesn't find me that important._

"Oh, _really? _It _looks_ like a date." His sister teased, and Phineas' face turned even redder, something of which she thought was impossible.

"Uh, y-yeah." Phineas responded weakly, "It-it's not a date."

"Oh, c'mon Phineas, I know a lovey-dovey situation when I see one." She said with a mischievous grin.

Jeremy suddenly had the feeling that if this kept going, it would only lead to trouble. So he stepped in and told his girlfriend, "Candace, let's go. You're brother said it's not a date, so it isn't one."

"But Jeremy-"

"Stop Candace. Please." Isabella stepped in like a shield, as if Candace was attacking him.

She turned to her, surprised that Isabella was opposed to her taunting. Candace was almost certain that Phineas, even if he didn't realize it himself, had special feelings for their neighbor. She only had good intentions and was trying to make the boy realize the truth. Of all people, why would Isabella be against her prodding? Did she..?

"Don't you still like..?" Candace mouthed to Isabella. Phineas didn't notice, because he was mumbling to himself, since it seemed his brain was busy exploding.

_Oh jeez, did I break him?_ She wondered.

"Yes." She answered, and a weird look darkened her sweet features. Then she grabbed Phineas' hand and tugged him off his seat, saying, "And we're going to go on some rides now. Right Phineas?"

"Uh, yeah."The boy responded to his name by looking up at her with the eyes of a vulnerable child, which caught her off guard. She noted that his face wasn't quite as red as earlier, but a slight blush lingered on his cheeks. Maybe that was just his thing."Uh, yeah."

The strange look Isabella had displayed moments ago had vanished, making Candace wonder if she had even seen it. "Maybe we'll catch you guys later. Bye!" And she promptly tugged him by the sleeve to the rides.

Feeling better, Phineas called to Candace and Jeremy over his shoulder, "Yeah! See ya!"

"Well, that was fun." Said Jeremy while ruffling his blonde hair.

Candace didn't reply for a while, and she just stared after her brother.

Though Jeremy didn't really understand what she meant, she'd replied with the words;

"What's her issue?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**Oh jeez I'm awful. Not updating for over a week, what's wrong with me! I guess my hard classes, annoying classmates and sickly bird have _just a little_ to do with the delay...or maybe just a lot. Sorry, not to seem to angry or anything.**

**Yeah, I've just been kinda not feeling so well. I hate feeling so..._nyeh_...and letting it affect my story, but I can't help it. **

_**Gomen ne~**_

**[EDIT: Sorry, it's chapter 7, not chapter 6. I guess I didn't realize I'd made _7_ chapters already. I feel kinda acomplished...and kinda stupid :P]**


	8. If You Won't, I'll Hold Your Chin Up

_Chapter 8_

_~If You Won't, I'll Hold Your Chin Up For You~_

"Phineas, are you okay? You look kind of…"

_Sick to my stomach? _He thought, and glanced at her as if daring her to reply. _Or how about hyperactive? _

"…restless, I guess." Isabella said, like she'd actually replied to his thinking. He saw concern in her eyes, and he just kept looking at her in hopes that her levelheaded gaze could cure this awful feeling inside him.

_Well, I guess it's not _awful_. It's just so confusing…_

Isabella broke their gaze by looking at the dusty grounds. "Phineas, if you're upset because of what Candace said, I wouldn't take it to heart." She said, and the boy thought he noticed a slight change from her usual consoling tone. "There's nothing much to worry about really."

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"I mean," she said with a smile, "We are just friends after all, right?"

_~~~~~~~Agent P!~~~~~~~_

_(Doo Bee Doo Bee Doo Bah! Dooooo Bee Doo Bee Doo Bah!) _

_(Perry!)_

_~~~~~~~~Agent P!~~~~~~~_

Perry was stuck in a different cage at that moment, because Perry had attempted to escape, but Doofenshmirtz had once again pressed one of his many buttons, which triggered his recapture. He felt pretty stupid because he'd even been _warned_ that there was another trap. Perry knew he was a great secret agent, but he also knew that he completely sucked at the whole 'avoiding-traps' part. He tapped on the bars, bored, hoping that that signature stroke of luck that would usually free him would come sooner.

"Technically this isn't its first test run." The Doctor said, breaking Perry's train of thought, "It was going off a lot earlier, so I'm wondering if it's actually hit somebody by now."

The platypus just rolled his eyes, which caused Doof to grab his chin in deep thought.

"You're right. Probably not."

"Grrrrrrrr…" said Perry, and his nemesis looked thoughtfully at the machine.

"Yeah, I guess it does look kind of bland. You think if I possibly painted it pink, then it would…?"

Another growl emitted from the animal's mouth.

Doof just rolled his eyes with an audible groan, while he picked up the remote for the Talent-Away–Inator. "Well of course you would say that, _you're_ blue!" But he did a double take. "Or are you teal? …Aquamarine? Jeez, I just can't tell anymore because the lighting in this room is so bad these days. Y'know, I was thinking of getting these cute little lamps I'd seen the other day at-"

Once again, Perry growled at him.

"Alright, alright, gosh!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, and he pressed the button. He suddenly emitted a menacing cackle that made your hair stand on end, "And now all of the Tri- State Area will never be able to do what they're good at ever again!"

_~~~~~~~Phineas and Isabella~~~~~~~_

_(Back To the Confused Pair at the Festival) _

_~~~~~~~~Phineas and Isabella~~~~~~~_

_I feel so sick right now_, Isabella thought, trying to keep a smile plastered on her face. Had she just ruined her romantic chance with Phineas, or had she rescued their relationship from tumbling into a black hole of awkwardness and despair? She wasn't exactly sure at this point, and Phineas' mood wasn't helping either. He still looked a little freaked out from before, and the self-conscious silence between them was suffocating. As he and Isabella made their way through a thickening crowd, she knew she needed to do something to break the ice that had formed because of earlier.

"So, have you got any plans for tomorrow yet?" She asked him, and he kicked a robin's-egg pebble his toe had encountered mid-stride.

"Not really," the frustrated look made Isabella's mood shift, "I just feel stuck. Like, there's some sort of wall in the way of my thoughts."

The girl got a small burst of courage because of this new feeling that replaced the previous grossness from before. To his surprise, she grabbed his hand in hers, and squeezed. She wanted him to know that he didn't need to worry so much.

"Hey, maybe the Ferris Wheel's view can help you with that! You can see all of Danville from there, and at night, all the lights are really beautiful!."

_And romantic, _She added in her head, _so it'll be a win-win situation for both of us!_

"I don't know Isabella…this seems a lot more complicated than that." He said, unconsciously squeezing her hand for support.

She was caught off guard by the simple action, and her heart-though she'd always thought it was physically impossible-had _actually_ skipped a beat.

That's when she squeezed it back as reassuringly as she could, to show that she'd be there for him no matter what he was going through. Whatever situation he was in, Isabella knew she would always stay by his side, and she tried to convey that all through that single gesture alone.

"You never know, Phineas. Why don't we give it a shot?"

He looked down to his feet. "…okay"

Phineas was quite grateful for the cover of the dark, because his face was scorching hot at the girl's touch.

_Of course it's not my fault or anything; wouldn't anyone be blushing if their crush was holding hands with them?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**...NYAHAHA! **

**I did it! I made him SAY IT! It was a spur of the moment **decision**, so if you don't like it...then, oh well I guess, 'cause that's how it's gunna be. More insight on how he realized everything...NEXT CHAPTER!**

**And, oh yeah, Sorry for taking so long to update. I was sick, missed a few tests at school, and I had to make them up and all the other homework to make up along with _new_ homework due right away...UGH**

**...Anyway, I hope you don't hate me too much, alright? **

**~Bye-Bye~**


	9. Failure Is The Mother Of Success

_Chapter 9_

_~Don't They Say That Failure Is The Mother Of Success...?~_

Phineas and Isabella had stopped holding hands while they were in line for the Ferris wheel, but neither seemed to miss the touch for long, because both were a bit too distracted by their inner feelings to do so. Isabella was elated, but Phineas, on the other hand, was having a mental meltdown.

To say that his most recent epiphany came to him easily was an outright lie. And still, if you said that it was a bit difficult for him to realize, then you were giving him more credit than he deserved. It took a lot of effort for him to recognize the fact that he was utterly smitten with the girl beside him.

_Jeez, this is so embarrassing_, Phineas thought. This whole thing reminded him of the feeling he got when he'd been given a tool, had used it for a long time, and he found out that he'd been using it wrong the whole time; because he didn't just love Isabella as a friend, but romantically as well.

The warm fuzziness in his stomach was a response to the truth in the thought. Isabella was present in all different aspects of his life, and much more than your average friend. She helped him when he had his problems; she listened when nobody else would; so of course he liked her. But there were some of those times when "friendly" wasn't a good enough word to describe their relationship. When they were together, it felt…as if every puzzle piece in the world had fallen into place with perfect harmony. It was just so _right_.

Phineas was annoyed that he wasn't able to find more of the right words, for he liked when answers were in black and white, but those few words were better than none.

And despite what most would've thought; Phineas didn't feel that the current situation was awkward, because he was too busy being embarrassed at his complete stupidity. After all, he had always felt this way for Isabella, all the way back when they first became friends, and only just became aware of the truth. He knew that these feelings for her weren't anything foreign to him, so it didn't take much work for him to get comfortable with the truth of it all. His hesitation was mostly because the feelings he'd had weren't just friendship, and he was getting used to the fact that the feelings were something completely different from what he'd always thought they were. It made him wonder what other unrecognized treasures he'd stumbled upon in life.

Still, no other treasure could compare to the feeling of inner peace he was experiencing at that moment.

And just as he began to gain his confidence, the boy promptly, and internally, face-palmed himself again when a new thought came into his head.

_If I wasn't able to realize all this stuff up until now, then how can I know how other people are feeling? Have I messed up on my other feelings too? _

Smack.

_I'm so stupid._

Smack.

_STUUUUPID!_

Smack, smack, smack.

"Uh, Phineas? What are you doing?"

Phineas hadn't realized he'd actually begun to smack himself in the face, causing Isabella some extreme confusion at his random actions.

"I, uh, was uh, just…y'know…" he trailed off nervously, and then exclaimed, "I was on the verge of an idea! And, uh, yeah…it was really good."

Even Phineas knew that his excuse was lame, but it wasn't completely awful.

_It made sense, didn't it?_

Then, to his surprise, she let out a small burst of laughter. "Gosh Phineas," she smiled at him, "You're so weird, you know that right?"

"Oh…yeah. I guess I am." The worry he'd just had seemed to be shrugged off as easily as an uncomfortable coat, and he found himself joining in with her laughter.

"You know, maybe something you'll see from the top might give you an idea." Isabella suggested kindly. He just shrugged, because he really didn't want to talk about that issue anymore. Plus, his thoughts were already quite muddled at the moment, so he could barely concentrate on breathing, let alone plans for the future.

Phineas said, "I guess so."

Isabella locked their gazes, and dropped his hand. "Jeez Phineas, this seems a lot more serious than some creative block. Did anything weird happen to you at all recently? Are you sure you're alright?"

To be perfectly honest, Phineas wasn't sure he was alright. He was seriously considering the possibility that he was messed up in the head, because he swore there was something peculiar about that morning.

"I don't really remember, but I…_OH!_" he yelled, and Isabella jumped.

"What? What is it!"

"This morning! Y'know what I saw?" he paused, an eager expression alight on his face.

"…uh," Isabella replied awkwardly, shifting her gaze away from his intense stare, "No…?"

Phineas didn't seem to notice it and he continued. "There was this weird flash of green light as soon as I woke up! That could be it, right?"

He then realized how weird that sounded. When he saw the doubting look on Isabella's face, he wasn't surprised at all.

_Of course, that sounds really dumb_, he thought.

"Don't you think that was a dream or something?" Isabella suggested with an apologetic smile.

_A dream that causes me to have a mind block? Highly unlikely, _Phineas concluded.

"You're probably right," he told her, flushing with embarrassment.

"And you're sure that's the only out-of-the-ordinary thing that happened to you?" she asked gently. Knowing he was out of his element today, and she didn't want to pry.

"Not that I remember."

"Maybe it'll come to you later?"

He shrugged once again, with the same hopeless look on his face. "Maybe."

An awkward atmosphere then settled around them, and by this time they had gotten in line for the Ferris wheel. Luckily for them, they didn't have to deal with the questioning looks they would've received in the daylight. After all, they were standing quite close to each other, but made no sort of effort to start the conversation. At least, Phineas wasn't, and Isabella was busy wondering if she'd said something wrong.

_I mean, he's just having some inventor's block, right? No big deal…? _She thought. A turning of her stomach told her that her Fireside Girl intuition disagreed.

_Oh no…this is a REALLY big deal, isn't it? Why didn't I think of that earlier! _

When she actually considered who dire the situation was, she realized that their whole summer had relied on Phineas' clever wit and outstanding imagination to think up all the projects they'd embarked upon. All the adventures and inventions, save a few, had depended on him. And now that those ideas were no longer readily available to carry out, it was as their summer was an old sweater, unraveling at its seams. Sure, she was having a great time that day, but there wasn't going to be a Danville Festival every day, now was there?

It made her wonder what it would be like to lose her position in the Fireside Girls troop. Her passion, her favorite thing to do, being taken away? Just thinking about it made her stomach turn again.

_Oh Phineas, I had no idea! _The girl thought in despair. How could she have been so focused on herself and her interests while Phineas was probably having a rough time coping with this?

She tried to make an effort to apologize. "Hey, Phineas, I just wanted to say-"

"It's only you two, right?" A young man interrupted them, which caused Isabella to noticed that they were about to enter the Ferris wheel, "I'm gunna need four tickets then."

Phineas pulled a short string of pink tickets out of his pocket. "Here."

"Thanks little dude and dudette," said the guy with a wink, "Hope you enjoy the ride."

Again, the dark was their most important ally at this crucial moment. For Isabella, at least. Phineas was still clueless when they got onto the passenger car.

Fgcjdftydtuxydcrt7rt

_What's with that guy? What the heck…? _Phineas wondered, while Isabella just fidgeted nervously.

It didn't matter though, because the two soon sat across from each other in the car. He noticed that Isabella was acting kind of strange, but she eased up after their choppy conversation transformed into something really funny when Isabella brought up some of the things that had occurred that summer.

"Oh wait!" Phineas said with a grin, "Don't you remember that one time we made that one invention for Baljeet and Ginger?"

"And Gretchen too, right?" She grinned at the memory of one fun afternoon that summer, where she remembered the rare occasion when she let one special Fireside Girl project get way out of hand, resulting in hilarious consequences.

"There was that stupid jar of peanut butter!" Phineas said.

"Don't forget how you and Ferb came up with that one thing? With the spoon and the wrench?"

"And then Baljeet kept talking about his -"

"Or when you forced him into that tutu-"

"Oh! How about Buford's face when he saw it-"

The two of them just kept laughing at the other, causing their chuckles to escalate with the Ferris wheel's height. The cart was slowly making its way up to the top, and the stars shown bright onto the pair's faces.

After calming herself down considerably, Isabella watched the stars shining down on them. They were at the top at that moment, and there wasn't a cloud in sight, so the stars and a full moon were clearly visible in the vast sky above. She was glad that fate was in her favor then, because she knew that a chance like this was a once-in-a-lifetime thing...at least, if Ferb was your crush's brother.

"So Phineas," Isabella said, and Phineas turned to look her in the eye, "How are you right now?"

_I feel like I'm on top of the world, and it's not because I'm on this ride. _He thought happily, and said "I'm feeling much better right now. Who knew some random Festival could be so fun? I guess it's a good idea to take a break from inventing every once in a while."

"Yeah, that's true." The Fireside Troop leader said with a knowing sigh. Her mood had also increased since they'd gotten on the ride. Still, between the two of them, an awkward moment really didn't have a chance to live for long.

_This is so cool_, Phineas thought, _I just love being with Isabella_. And while she was busy examining the stars, he got the chance to examine her. Her pretty black hair and her deep blue eyes… His face started turning red just from looking at her.

…_I doubt anyone like her would like me in that way, _A distant part of his mind whispered. And then, in the heat of the moment, he decided on something.

"H-hey Isabella?"

"Yeah Phineas?"

"I was just wondering…if…"

But she didn't get to find out what he was wondering, because a huge green streak flashed across the sky at that moment, which cut Phineas short.

"Whoa, what was that!" Isabella shouted in astonishment. She wasn't alone, because she could hear many shocked noises emitting from all over the Festival. Isabella frantically glanced at Phineas, and found him staring with an open jaw at the glowing beam.

"And you thought I was dreaming!" He said abruptly, and a huge beam spread across his face.

Isabella asked him, "What are you talking about Phineas?"

"That's exactly what I saw this morning!" he gushed, "Right when I had this amazing idea, too! That was no dream! Now that I can see it so close, I know it was definitely some sort of laser beam!"

His friend was skeptical at his implied assumption for a moment. "You don't think that this random light had anything to do with your 'Inventor's Block', do you?"

He stared at her for a moment, with the most unreadable expression, and then he shrugged.

"Who knows?" he said, leaning close to her, making her blush like mad without realizing it, "And even if it's not, how could anyone pass up an opportunity like this?"

_He's so…happy…so…close…I don't know what to do… _His close proximity to her body made her feel so dazed, so her thoughts were utter nonsense.

"Maybe when we find out where the laser is coming from, we'll be able to figure out what up with me! Won't that be great?" Phineas said excitedly, and while he babbled on it then occurred to her what the right thing to do was in this situation.

"Hey, Phineas?"

He stopped his utter logorrhea to hear what she had to say, "Yeah? What's up Isabe-?"

But he didn't get to finish what he was saying, because her lips were softly pressed against his in a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**OH YEAAAAAH! FINALLY, THEY KISSED!1! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG...*GASP!1!*...Oh my goodness...! OH, AND THE LASER, COULD IT BE...!/!1! *Silence* Oh...hey there everyone! Didn't see you over there *Totally guilty face* Ehehehehe...**

**Gosh, I feel awful, because I really do enjoy how all of you guys who have been there since the first few chapters are still reviewing every time I post something new. And to those who have just began reading, I'm glad you've come this far. I really enjoy writing for such a wonderful audience, and I love developing this plot and the characters in it. Pretty much, what I'm trying to say here is this: this story and its readers are quite dear to me, so I really hate not updating for you all. **

**In my defense, a lot of crap has been going on, so...yeah. Sorry for talking so much, but I felt like this all had to be said. Thank you all for all the great reviews and support. You'll probably never know how much I enjoy them... Thank you so very much :)**

**[EDIT: Sorry for the mistakes I made! I just fixed them. Y'know, the parts where I used them same word over and over, or when Phineas was thinking and it wasn't italicized...? Oh, nevermind****! And sorry if I sound really depressing up there, I don't mean to be :) I just like you guys too much to leave you out of the loop!]**


	10. Camera Hero

_Chapter 10 _

_~Camera Hero~_

"Where the heck _is_ he?" growled Candace from the bushes of some unspecified plant. She wasn't alone though because Jeremy was there too, kneeling beside her and munching on a bag of popcorn from a nearby carnival vendor.

"Why do you care so much Candace?" the boy said between mouthfuls of popcorn, "I'm pretty sure the two of them are just hanging out."

"Ugh, Jeremy," the girl groaned as she removed her favorite pair of binoculars from her eyes, "It can't be. I bet that that isn't really Isabella, and that it's actually Ferb inside of a robot that looks like her!"

"That sounds kind of far-fetched." Her boyfriend said after swallowing the puffed kernels in his mouth.

"Or maybe, Isabella went with Pinky through that transporter thingy that actually switched minds and they're looking for Pinky's regular body!"

Jeremy just gave her that "are you kidding me" look when she began jumping in excitement, which she promptly ignored.

He sighed, "Candace, I don't see what the big deal is anyway. Even if Phineas did switch bodies with the dog-"

"Isabella was the one that switched!" the redhead corrected.

"...Right. Even if that's what's going on, I think we should just leave them alone."

Her heart sank a little bit at the idea, and she frowned, "But why? This could be the perfect chance to bust them!"

"Well," said Jeremy, "I was kind of hoping we could go on the Ferris wheel together."

The girl's face turned as red as her hair, and a strange chuckle escaped her throat. "Uh, I mean, that's sound great, really great, I mean, uh...yeah." But that irresistible urge to return to her hiding spot and put on her spy gear was poking at her teenage fantasies.

Jeremy cocked his head "Candace? Are you okay? You look a little sick."

"Uh, yeah, totally," she stammered, "I just-"

She was quickly silenced by the shock of an unidentified object hit her smack dab in the cheek, causing her to bite her lip

"What the heck!" Candace shouted in irritation, picking up the thing that had just assaulted her face. "Who the heck threw this!"

"I'm not sure, but it looked like it came from somewhere up there." Jeremy said.

Candace gasped, and clutched it in her hand tightly while pumping it into the air "I BET IT WAS _PHINEAS!"_

As his girlfriend began to prance all too happily around their hiding place, Jeremy took a turn looking at the object. After turning it over in his hands a few times, examining it closely, his eyes widened.

"Hey Candace? I think you should take a look at this."

"Not now, Jeremy, I think I found Phineas on the-"

"I'm serious. You NEED to see this."

_~~~~~~~Agent P!~~~~~~~_

_(Doo Bee Doo Bee Doo Bah! Dooooo Bee Doo Bee Doo Bah!) _

_(Perry!)_

_~~~~~~~Agent P!~~~~~~~_

"Well, that wasn't what I'd expected at all." The obnoxious Doctor said to a bored looking platypus, while he stared out the window at where a beam of green light had just zoomed across the sky, courtesy of his Talent–Away-Inator. "I swore I changed the setting so that it would be purple."

When his eyes rolled again, Perry began to worry that if the doctor kept this ludicrous behavior up, they would come right out their sockets.

Not that that was the issue that should've been at the front of Perry's mind. His luck seemed to have run out at this moment. The bars of the cage kept him stuck in the doctor's clutches, and far away from the machine he so desperately wanted to disable. He growled to himself.

Doof seemed to have taken this action as a snarky comment, because he turned around and started to shout at him. "Jeez, Perry the Platypus, why can't you ever just listen to my woes without butting in? You always have something to say, making me feel stupid all the time! So...You know what?" a sinister grin spreading across his features.

_This can't be good._

"Since you seem to be so good at making fun of me...I should just make you bad at it!"

Perry's jaw dropped; he'd been right. But this was even worse than he'd predicted; to lose his best skill? Still, he knew that said skill wasn't what the doctor had mentioned, but his secret agent abilities. Of course, that was worse, on many different levels. To lose those at a time like this? Even if he was freed from the cage, he wouldn't even be able to do anything about it! Which meant the bumbling doctor would wreak havoc on the rest of the town. Maybe even the _world_.

While Perry shuddered at the impending doom of the situation, Doofenshmirtz swung the laser towards the platypus, aiming it straight at him. "Let's see how you like not being able to make annoying comments! Well...not that you could talk in the first place. I mean, you're a platypus after all-"

Perry shook the bars of the cage violently, as if they'd comply with the force. The sudden clatter caught Doofenshmirtz off guard, and he fell onto the button that would cause Perry's demise.

The green beam blinded the agent, and he was thrown brutally against the back of the cage, and onto the cold tiles of the floor. Though it took some effort, he lifted himself from the ground. His eyes were bleary, and he tried to see again.

_I...don't feel any different...Is that what's supposed to happen...? _Perry fretted, giving his body a thorough check for any harm. His checkup was interrupted when he heard a loud yelp.

"What!" Doof suddenly shouted, and Perry looked in his direction, to find that the cage door had miraculously opened, allowing the agent perfect freedom.

And when he reacted, there was no hesitation, no blockade in his mind. He was able to leap out of his prison with ease, much to his relief.

"I don't get it, why did it open?" he panicked, looking over his –Inator, "Oh, I get-!"

Doofenshmirtz was quickly decked in the jaw by his nemesis' fist.

_~~~~~~~Candace And Jeremy~~~~~~~_

_Meanwhile…Back at The Festival_

_~~~~~~~Candace And Jeremy~~~~~~~_

"Whoa...what an awesome camera!" Candace said, "Finders keepers, I guess-"

Jeremy shook his head. Candace had missed the point "Look; look at the pictures on the camera. Who are they?"

She gave him a curious glance, before returning her gaze to the camera. Being the tech-savvy person she was, Candace only had to fiddle with a few buttons to view the pictures that had been taken. What she saw surprised her.

"It's Phineas and Isabella!"

"Yeah. Isn't that a little weird? Some random camera with picture of your brother and his girlfriend..."

Candace rubbed her chin for a moment, sifting through the rest of the camera's contents. Most of them contained similar images: Phineas and Isabella walking down a street together, sitting and eating on a bench together, playing carnival games together, and...

A loud squeal sounded from Candace's mouth, making Jeremy jump.

"Oh my go-JEREMY! LOOK!" she screamed, shoving the camera into her boyfriend's face.

Jeremy removed the device from his face to get a decent look at the photo. After examining it, a warm smile crossed his lips. "I knew leaving them alone was a good idea."

"Oh please," Candace said with a grin, "I called this from the day they met!"

_~~~~~~~Guess who?~~~~~~~_

_...Ferris Wheel..._

_~~~~~~~Who Do You Think?~~~~~~~_

To her surprise, he smelled really nice. Of course, that was what she noticed at first when she had leaned into his space. While most people would've found the smell of freshly cut grass and machinery kind of strange, Isabella found it familiar and comforting. That very smell was what sealed the deal for her.

So she closed her eyes and finally did what she'd always wanted to: convey her feelings to him in a matter of seconds, with the innocent pressure of her lips on his. It was soft, and much warmer than she'd anticipated, lasting over a number of seconds. Long enough for her to wonder if the reciprocation of the kiss itself was real, or just her imagination.

Though she didn't want it to end, and was partially worried about how he would react, Isabella slowly pulled away, keeping her eyes shut.

And that's when the panic settled in.

..._I can't believe I just did that. _

"Um...Isabella?" Phineas said.

Even though she was reluctant to see his face, her eyes opened ever so slightly.

It was dark out, but the light of the Ferris wheel illuminated his countenance, and the unmistakable blush was on his cheeks.

But his expression was utterly blank.

"...What was that?" he asked bluntly.

Isabella then began to struggle to come up with an excuse. "I, uh...well, y'know...the mustard...?"

"Mustard?"

"Yeah, there was some on your face...?" she said, her own blush flaming on her cheeks.

Isabella's thoughts were flying through her head at breakneck pace.

_I blew it, didn't I? He'd never buy that excuse. Oh yeah. I totally screwed up. Things will never be the same, will they? And now that I finally did something like that, he's going to avoid me forever now…_

Her eyes began to water when thoughts delved into an even more devastating situation.

_Or worse, he'll just pretend it never happened. Ignore how I feel. As if my feelings were something he could just brush off as if they never mattered…_

She tried to avert her eyes from his intense gaze, but he wouldn't let that happen, and kept their eyes connected. He examined her face for what seemed like forever, tension like an electric current surging between the two of them.

Until someone finally broke the silence.

"Well that kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it?" said Phineas.

Her brow furrowed in confusion "Phineas, what are you talking about?"

"Now it's on _your_ face."

"…The mustard?"

His blue eyes lit up, when she caught on. "Mind if I help you out with that? I mean, it'd be so rude of me if I didn't, wouldn't it?"

The girl sighed. "Phineas, I did kiss you on purpose, and if you don't like me back, then just tell me, 'cause tt'll hurt less if you be honest and joke around-"

But it was her turn to be promptly caught off guard with a pair of lips on hers, left there for a few moments before Phineas pulled back with a bright smile.

"That's fine! I'm not good at lying anyway."

_~~~~~~~What's This?~~~~~~~_

_?_

_~~~~~~~Wild Mass Guessing~~~~~~~_

"Oh no, _look what you made me do!"_

"I can't help it. My fists want to punch you, and you never argue with the fists."

"Couldn't you have controlled them for at least a second or two? I was _trying_ to take an important picture!" the boy moaned, "I bet we are missing something important!"

"Nah."

"But-!"

"Buford, Baljeet! You two can argue later, we've got more important things to worry about, like finding Ferb's camera. We can't just give up on this mission!" Gretchen, the temporary leader at the moment, shouted at the quarrelling bully and nerd. Their bickering often made it hard for the poor Fireside girl to focus on what Ferb had instructed her to do today.

"So should we call Ferb? He said he was going to meet us here with Vanessa." Baljeet said as he rubbed his aching arm.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." Adyson agreed. She whipped out her cell phone, and began texting something to the mastermind behind their plan.

"Hey," Baljeet began to ask, "Buford, you should-OW!_ DID THAT EVEN HAVE A PURPOSE?"_

"I told you; No arguments."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**(PLEASE READ. I PROMISE SOMETHING AWESOME AWAITS)**

**I'll be frank. That chapter took FOREVER to write. I was going to put it up around New Year's with my awesome friend, ChasingTheWind3, at 12:00, but as you all know I suck at deadlines._ And if you like Snape from Harry Potter, I will shamelessly state that her story is awesome. Yeah, no shame at all._**

**And if you didn't know, I had to re-write chapters 1 and 5 after I accidently saved over them while editing. Let me tell you, that was _awful. _I hadn't saved an alternate in case this happened. I was an idiot, and paid the price. **

**I would like to offer something to you all****. I am actually considering writing a parallel to SNTD, whic feature Ferb, the Fireside Girls, Vanessa, Baljeet and Burford. It explains some crazy things that go on outside of Isabella and Phineas' little date, and a bunch of other little things that affected SNTD's outcome. **

**You didn't actually think Ferb would stay at home and read, did you? Hahahaha, of _course_ you didn't!**

**So, I've decided that When SNTD reaches 100 reviews, I will release Ferb's parallel to this story. **

**And, If this story reaches 150 reviews, I will take a request for a funny/romantic one-shot. I'll put a poll on my page for everyone to vote for the pairing of their choice if/when this happens. And pairings tie, I'll just do both~ :)**

**Thank you so much, all those who check for updates, and favorite, and review, and alert! I love you all~! **

**I'M SERIOUS. **

**XD**


End file.
